Sonic at Home
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: Several people of different personalities and backrounds live in the same house. A runaway teen named Sonic, a slighly crazy hedgehog named Shadow, a clueless girl named Tikal. What on earth were Silver and Blaze thinking!


_**Mouseygirl: taking a break form OCs for a while…**_

_**Maria-Gem: phew!**_

_**Mouseygirl: (glares) anyway, I realize that I haven't done enough character feature fics. Especially where a certain white hedgehog is concerned.**_

_**Maria-Gem: (gasp) dun dun dun…**_

_**Mouseygirl: (glares) anyway, I'm going to be doing this fic, called "Sonic OOC-ness," that has a chapter for each character, sometime in the future. Right, Silver?**_

_**Silver: Yeah, you do get it written. But why write a fic about me? I can't stay here long-**_

_**Mouseygirl: since there is a little "OCing" of the characters here, I'll give you their profiles:**_

_Name: Silver the Hedgehog_

_Age: 14_

_Species: Hedgehog_

_Traits: Silver in this fic mostly depends on Blaze for support, and as well as being perky and cheerful, he also is scared easily. When scared, nervous, or just plain uncomfortable, he calls for Blaze. Silver mostly uses his telekinetic abilities for goofing off with Sonic and Shadow. He is often all that stands between Sonic and a bad, irresponsible decision that could put the three hedgehogs in danger. _

"_Blaze would never let me down! Except if I was on her back, and there was something fire-able there."_

_Name: Blaze the Cat_

_Age: 15_

_Species: Cat_

_Traits: with both Silver and herself growing up alone in the ruins of Crisis City, Blaze is the closest Silver has ever had to a mother. She sometimes can make bad decisions, particularly when fire is involved. Blaze has the ability to control and create fire, as well as an amazing heat tolerance. She could (and has) go into a lava pit for a short amount of time. She also is a bit of a pyromaniac, preferring to take the path that sets something on fire rather then listening to her mind._

"_Silver, quit being a baby! I'm not gonna be around forever!"_

_Name: Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Age: 15_

_Species: hedgehog_

_Traits: Sonic can run super-fast. But as fast as his feet move, his brain is sadly slower. Sonic loves the life of a runaway teenager that he lives, no responsibilities (not that he could ever have any), able to run where he'd like, stay where he'd like, LIVE HIS LIFE. This leads to a lot of dangerous, often silly situations that the others have to solve somehow. Sonic lives in the same house as Silver, Blaze, Tikal, Mephiles, Tails and Shadow._

"_I have all that I need! A house with friends to stay in when I have to, good shoes, and all the rings for chili dogs that I need! What more could a hedgehog wish for?"_

_Name: Tikal the Echidna _

_Age:14_

_Species: Echidna_

_Traits: Coming from a native echidnian tribe that loved to fight, Tikal was taught many things she thought she would never use. She is closer to being a true hippie than she wants, yet she loves the life she lives. Almost Shadow's exact opposite, this girl would never shoot anyone. Tikal is also easily distracted by brightly colored, moving things, like butterflies. This, combined with her inability and not wanting to fight means she's generally harmless._

"_Hurt people? No way! That's veeeeerrrrryyyy bad."_

_Name: Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Age: 16 _

_Species: hedgehog_

_Traits: Shadow is the oldest of the people living in the house in Seaside Hill City, so he considers himself to be the boss, even though Silver and Blaze are the ones that bought it. _

"_I hate it here… Silver's a baby, Faker and Tikal are idiots and Mephiles keeps taking my toothpaste!"_

_Occupations: _

_Sonic: Alfy's pizza worker_

_Shadow: Taco Bell worker_

_Silver: If you've ever watched shadow759 and Silverknux91's Sonic series, you know where Silver works (BTW, it's Pizza Hut)_

_List of people who live there:_

_Silver_

_Blaze_

_Mephiles_

_Sonic_

_Amy_

_Shadow_

_Tails_

_Tikal_

Screaming echoed through the house in North Seaside Hill City. The black hedgehog rolled his eyes and pushed open the front door, only to be tackled back outside by the source of the screaming. A pale gray hedgehog with fear in his golden eyes was clinging to his legs within two seconds.

"SHADOW THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE KITCHEN AND I GOTTA MAKE DINNER AND I CAN'T FIND BLAZE! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!"

"Silver…. Get… off…" Shadow said through clenched teeth, shoving the smaller Silver and ignoring the tone of panic in the younger one's voice.

"SHADOW IT'S A SPIIIIIIDEEERRR! I'M SCARED OF SPIDERSSSSS!"

Meanwhile, a gray and black demon hedgehog had come from the depths of the lair he called his room to investigate Silver's yelling.

"What are you two doing? I'm hungry… where's dinner, Silv?"

"Don'tcallmethat, and I CAN'T MAKE DINNER CUZ THERE IS A SPIDER IN THE KITCHEN! Will you kill it for me, Mephiles? ^_^"

Mephiles, who had just moved in to the house a week before, looked at Shadow as if to say 'How do you put up with this?' Shadow shook his head, not knowing how he hadn't killed himself.

The spider was caught and gently let outside by Amy and Tikal. Blaze lectured Mephiles on NOT eating out of the cereal box before dinner, or anytime really. Mephiles left for a while, and Sonic came home for a while. Sonic was rarely home for more than two days at a time, and usually when he came home, he was either drunk or sick. Or both. This time was an exception.

"C'mon, Sonic, it's almost time for _"Super Hedgie Power"_ y'know, that anime show I like to watch?" Silver cried, pulling on Sonic's arm.

"All right, I'm coming… Hey, Silver, do you think that we could accept another person into the house?"

"Sure… who though?"

"Tails. He's living all on his own, and I think it's getting to him."

"All right, I'll talk to Blaze about it."

Sonic smiled, knowing that Silver could get anything he wanted from Blaze, who was like a mother to the fourteen-year-old hedgehog. Sonic looked at each of his friends, noting their distinct personality traits. Tikal was sweet and kind of absent-minded some of the time, Shadow was the type to keep to himself, Silver was weak and scared easily, but could be strong when he needed to, and when there weren't any spiders around. Amy was constantly trying to get sonic to date her, and Mephiles… was Mephiles. Kind of mean, but not cruel.

Sonic was woken by the front door slamming.

"Hey, Mephy! Glad you're home! Nothing bad happen, I assume?" Sonic then saw the dazed, hazy look in the demon's eyes. "Mephiles, are you DRUNK?"

" 'm not (hic) drunk. 'kay? Demonsss can' even get (hic) blood in the alc-(hic)- alcohol ssiztem."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You sound drunk to me. You just go do whatever drunken demons do, and I won't tell Silver."

With that, Sonic settled back down on the couch, while Mephiles stumbled towards his room. Sonic shrugged as he heard rustling in the kitchen, deciding that the house had mice, but when he heard eating, he went to investigate. He found Tikal munching on some corn chips.

"err… Tikal? Aren't you gonna make nachos" Or are you just gonna eat the whole bag? You'll get a stomachache…" Sonic shrugged and sat down next to the young, peach-furred echidna.

"huh? Oh, I'm just hungry, 'Kay? Don't get on my case about it."

Sonic sighed and looked at his hand, picking at a sticky spot in his light-peach arm fur. Tikal, suddenly forgetting about her bag of chips, came around the table to look at what Sonic was doing.

"what is that stuff?"

"Umm… I don't know? What's with you~" Someone's cell phone started ringing in the living room.

"_You spin me right round, baby right round, like a record baby, right around round round…"_

Tikal started spinning around to the music and got a strange look from several people who had come out to look for the cell phone. Sonic got a sharp look from Blaze and shrugged.

"I didn't give her anything but some corn chips."

Another cell phone started playing "I wanna breathe" more commonly known as the "drowning song" from early Sonic games. Everyone started scrambling around, looking for the two cell phones. Tikal just panicked and hid under the table, yelling about not wanting to drown in the air. Nobody noticed her, or that Mephiles was missing. They were all looking for the phones which had quit ringing.

"I found it!" Silver cried out triumphantly, jumping up on the couch in his blue, clown-print "footy" pajamas and holding up the dark blue iPhone. He promptly fell off of the back of the couch and onto a half-asleep Shadow.

"Has anyone seen Mephiles since the evening?" Blaze wondered, noticing that the black and gray, mouthless demon hedgehog wasn't present.

"Yeah, he came in about an hour ago. He was pretty drunk though." Sonic said, pointing to the hallway. "He went that way. I think he went to bed."

Shadow snickered at the thought of what Mephiles could have done, and headed that way himself. He found Mephiles asleep in the bathtub.

"Hmm… weird. Could've been the toilet though, so that's good."

Sonic, who had come in behind Shadow after checking his phone that Silver had found, grinned and held up a blue permanent marker.

"I have an idea, guys!" The blue hedgehog and his friends started drawing all over their sleeping target. Silver giggled and drew hearts on Mephiles' hand. Shadow wrote "FAKER" on the demon's forehead in white marker. Sonic then drew a smiley mouth with vampire fangs in black marker where Mephiles' mouth should be.

"Ooooo! He's gonna be mad when he wakes up!" Silver said with a grin.


End file.
